In the past most installers of framed pictures have hung pictures and similar items by nailing a picture hanger or simply a nail or screw into the wall. The back of the picture typically had a braided wire or hanger bracket which was attached to the picture frame by a second series of screws or screw in eye hardware. Thereafter, the braided wire (now attached to the picture) or hanger bracket was placed over the picture hanger, nail or screw which protruded outward from the wall. This method was time consuming and it can produce disappointing results for example if the frame tilts. Also, it is impossible to adjust the height of the picture without rehanging either the braided wire or hanger bracket or moving up or down the location of the picture hanger, nail or screw or both.
In an attempt to simplify the process, workers in the art have tried other alternatives such as using magnets to attach the framed artwork to a wall. Examples of these attempts include the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,875,654, 7,934,330, 8,397,411 and UK Patent Application 2 191 089. Another improvement utilizing non-metallic means was described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,334 where the inventor utilized a fastener position indicator spot for indicating a desired location for placing a fastener on the wall surface to hang the picture.